


Meanings Within Us

by PumpkinPie59



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: AU, Canon, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Multiple Pairings, Rare Pairings, canon ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPie59/pseuds/PumpkinPie59
Summary: A collection of Tokyo Mew Mew drabbles and oneshots based on rare or foreign words. Headcanons, shipping, friendships, and AUs abound.Ships most likely used:Masaya x Ichigo. Ryou x Ichigo. Quiche x Ichigo. Ryou x Minto. Quiche x Minto. Pie x Retasu. Ryou x Retasu. Tart x Bu-ling. Quiche x Ringo. Tasuku x Berry.
Relationships: Aizawa Mint/Quiche, Aizawa Mint/Shirogane Ryou, Akai Ringo/Quiche, Aoyama Masaya/Momomiya Ichigo, Fong Pudding/Tart, Meguro Tasuku/Shirayuki Berry, Midorikawa Lettuce/Pie, Midorikawa Lettuce/Shirogane Ryou, Momomiya Ichigo/Aizawa Seiji, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, Momomiya Ichigo/Shirogane Ryou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. castigate

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: blood and dark themes.

~castigate~

-verb | to inflict severe punishment for wrongdoing-

{Pie}

I can feel perspiration run down my temple. It is not pleasant and definitely not earned. My heart, beating against my chest quicker than I wish, makes me tense.

He is staring at me, though I dare not look at him. Even so, my mind can perfectly envision his disapproving, cold eyes glaring at me.

I deserve it.

I’m a fool.

My own father is the general of  _ Iawei _ . I should be the strongest of warriors beneath him. I should set an example to my younger comrades.

But I am not a strong warrior, nor am I a good example.

I’m a fool.

I am now 14. Almost old enough to start a family, but instead I chose to follow my father’s footsteps as a faithful soldier under Deep Blue-sama’s cause.

So, why did I disobey him?

I risk a glance at my brothers. Quiche and Tart, only children, are giving me fearful looks as if they know what to expect.

They don’t know why this must be done.

It is all for Deep Blue-sama’s glory, I remember.

“ _ Zakanen _ .” I mutter the Iaweian word for father with clenched teeth. “I am prepared to be disciplined … for Deep Blue-sama’s sake … and for the sake of our people.”

The saliva on my tongue, growing with every word I say, feels more and more like thick blood with my nervousness.

I shouldn’t, but I look up at my father, waiting for the strike.

Perhaps I am imagining it, but he looks remorseful.

I look back down quickly.

I should not imagine such things. It is illogical.

“... For Deep Blue-sama’s sake,” I hear him say slowly.

A strike.

My back arches in pain. I cannot feel my vocal chords, but I can hear a shrill cry leave my lips. It sounds nothing like my voice.

I can see Quiche and Tart watching in horror through my own tears. 

I squeeze my eyes closed.

For Deep Blue-sama.

Another strike.

I can feel warm blood ooze down my back. It grows colder as the cold air catches it.

Agony.

I must prove myself. I can overcome this and become my father's ...

No ...

_Deep Blue-sama’s_ greatest warrior. I will save my people if it costs me my life.

Thank you,  _ Zakanen _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some headcanons sprinkled in. Oh yeah, this is (in my fanon) two years before Pie joins Quiche on Earth.
> 
> By Iaweian standards, you're basically considered an adult at age 15.
> 
> Minor spoilers for Sympathetic Logic: chapter 1 touches upon that.
> 
> Gee, I'm so so close to being done with chapter 1.
> 
> I just wanna say, Pie's father is not abusive. He's following the law. Similar to his son's struggle with Deep Blue in the last few episodes, Pie's father is struggling with doing something so terrible to his son.
> 
> Yeah, Pie's a lot like his dad.


	2. ensorcell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SUCH a crack ship wow.
> 
> I watched episode 9 today (currently rewatching the show with my siblings!), and I came up with this trashy idea. Hope y’all enjoy, lovelies!
> 
> No warnings this time! UwU

~ensorcell~

-verb | to enchant or fascinate someone-

{Ichigo x Seiji}

“You’re Minto’s friend?”

Ichigo looked up from her magazine in surprise. Minto’s brother, Seiji, was visiting Café Mew Mew for a few hours to see what his sister had been up to. And for some reason, he had decided to speak with  _ Ichigo _ .

“Yes. And you’re Minto’s brother,” she replied snarkily.

He smirked. “She had mentioned you were uncouth, but I would have expected you to at least show respect to strangers.”

Ichigo rolled her eyes. “We’re not complete strangers. I’ve met you before.”

Seiji shrugged before looking down at her magazine. “ _ Cute Girls’ Bliss _ ? Really? Aren’t you a bit too old to read such things?”

Ichigo pouted. “I can enjoy what I want to enjoy. Now leave me alone.”

Seiji didn’t listen and instead sat next to her at the table.

“That’s exactly the opposite of what I told you to do,” she snarled.

“I know, but you’re not really under any  _ authority _ to tell me what to do.”

Ichigo turned to him in a huff. “And I thought Minto was bratty.”

Seiji smirked. “It runs in the family.” He tilted his head, eyes glistening mischievously. “Though, it seems you still get along with my sister rather well. Perhaps, I could charm you too.”

Unimpressed, Ichigo’s lids lowered. “Try harder. So far, I’m not exactly what you would call  _ charmed _ .”

Seiji laughed. “You’re cute. Maybe words can only go so far.”

Ichigo blushed, not certain what he meant by that. She watched in silence as Seiji reached toward her and tucked her hair behind her ear. Ichigo pushed her chair back in alarm.

“ _ What  _ are you doing?!” she yelped.

“Charming you. Did it work?” The arrogant boy lifted a brow in amusement.

“Ah—! You—!” Ichigo managed. Unfortunately for her, she couldn’t speak a single word in her flustered state.

Seiji grinned. “You’ve been pleasant company, but I must speak with my sister. Besides, I figure  _ you _ should be working.” 

He stood and pulled out a card. After quickly scribbling something on it, he grabbed Ichigo’s hand and placed the card in her palm.

“Contact me if you want to be treated like a queen. Someone like you would be rather entertaining to pamper.” With that, he walked away.

Ichigo looked down at the card, too stunned to be angry or annoyed or even offended. The words he wrote next to his number stunned her all the more.

_ You fascinate me. Date? _


	3. epochal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: none

~epochal~

-adjective | highly significant or important, especially bringing about or marking the beginning of a new development or era; highly important or significant; monumentous-

{Quiche, Pie, and Tart}

“Are you ready?” Quiche asked as he placed a hand on his older brother’s shoulder. Pie looked at him, his expression not changing.

“I’m uncertain,” he said.

Quiche grinned. Pie? Nervous? A rare occurrence, but an amusing one nonetheless.

Still, he would prefer the term ‘hesitant’, if only to make it sound more professional. Afterall, Pie cared a bit too much about honor and reputation.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it. You’ll be great.” Quiche nudged him with his elbow. “Besides, do this, and you might win the heart of any Iaweian woman you want.”

Pie frowned, prompting Quiche to snicker.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. You don’t want an  _ Iaweian _ woman.”

Pie clearly didn’t appreciate that comment, but his blush was obvious. Quiche had to contain himself before he burst into laughter. A flustered Pie was an entertaining Pie.

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” Pie protested, baring his fangs.

Quiche rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh. Don’t think  _ Retasu _ would agree.”

Pie  _ tsk _ ed. “She’s  _ Mew Lettuce _ to you.”

”Whatever,” Quiche snickered once again.

Pie sighed. “I’m just glad we have the chance to save our people.” He looked down at the μ Aqua in his hand. His voice softening, he said, “This may be our last …”

“Then, go out there, and tell them the good news.” Quiche smiled genuinely.

“Hey, are you ready, Pie?” Tart whispered as he walked toward them. “They’re getting kinda fussy about waiting. They wanna know why we aren’t taking them to Earth.”

Pie nodded. Quiche gave him a thumbs up.

He and Tart watched as Pie stepped behind the podium and called attention to himself. Normally, he wasn’t one to speak for people, but this was Pie’s news to share. He had had such hope for his people and truly believed Deep Blue would be the one to save them. If anyone was to convince an entire population that their god was false, it would be his most loyal warrior.

“Do you think this will work?” he heard Tart whisper to him.

“Yeah.” Quiche furrowed his brows. “It has to.”

“Iawei, I’m sure many of you have heard the rumors of Deep Blue’s demise,” Pie started. “These rumors, I regret to inform you, are true. However, as his former loyal servant, I can tell you that you would be glad of this news after hearing of what I have seen.”

Quiche heard his younger companion inhale shakily. “Do you think that was a bit too blunt?” Tart asked.

Quiche looked at the crowd. Many were either angry or concerned. Quiche’s eyebrows furrowed as he recognized the lead monk stand out of his seat.

“Maybe, but let him continue,” Quiche responded. ”Pie knows how to convince people.”

Tart hesitated, but nodded.

Pie continued, “The humans, as flawed as they can be, are not the vile creatures we were told of. Deep Blue was willing to end an entire planet of lifeforms. And despite his promise, it wasn’t to save us. It was for his own personal entertainment and selfish entitlement.”

Pie paused, letting himself breathe.

“This is why I, Pie Kanesa, and my brothers, Quiche and Tart, have returned to you with an alternate solution.” Pie revealed the capsule of μ Aqua in his hand.

“This is μ Aqua,” he said, “a substance created by our ancient ancestors. It has the ability to revitalize anything. I believe it will save this cursed planet and give us the home we have prayed for.”

Pie turned to Quiche and Tart and nodded. The two younger boys flew to the now-broken altar to Deep Blue in front of the podium and shot the center of it with electricity, revealing some fresh, frosty soil in the middle. Pie reached out his hand, preparing to drop the crystal into the broken altar.

His face seemed stiff, and his eyes were glassy, as if he was almost doubtful of what he was about to do.

Quiche swallowed. This  _ would _ work. It  _ had _ to work.

“This shall begin a new era in Iaweian history!” Pie announced before letting the crystal fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I had.
> 
> Y’all know I had to mention gurple okay I had to


	4. sororal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings!

~sororal~  
-adjective | of, relating to, or characteristic of a sister or sisters; sisterly-

{Ichigo and Minto}

“Ichigo …”

The redhead stopped in her tracks.

Great. Just the person she was avoiding.

“Y—yes, Minto?” She hadn’t turned to face her yet out of fear of the raven-haired ballerina’s wrath.

“Why … on this wretched Earth … is my _cardigan_ stained _blue_?” Ichigo could hear Minto’s voice grow more venomous with every syllable. She finally did turn to her … with a rather blank face that screamed ‘deer in the headlights’.

“Uh … I think the question you should be asking is ‘How did you make my cardigan look so much better?’”

“ _Ichigo_!” Minto snapped. “Do you have _any_ idea how much that cost?!”

“... I’m guessing rather cheap given how easily it was stained …”

“Thirty-thousand yen!”

“Oh.”

Minto groaned and rested her hand against her head. “... How was it stained?”

Ichigo flushed, remembering just how chaotic that night was.

“Uh … Well, y’see … There was an Icee machine—”

“Nevermind, I’d rather not know.” Minto brushed her bangs in exasperation. “I just hope _you_ know you’re never borrowing my clothes again.”

“... What about jewelry?”

“ _Never_.”

A week later, Ichigo was seen wearing Minto’s favorite necklace as a generous favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months ...
> 
> I'm going to move into my college dorm in a week. I'm officially a college freshman now O_o
> 
> Anyway, Ichigo and Minto are my BroTP. They're best friends okay shut up xD
> 
> also uhh ... expect a pietasu drabble in Of Seas and Stars soon (Sympathetic Logic is taking longer than expected)


End file.
